Legends Of Spyro Warriors from the Stars
by Star-Wolf-Guardian
Summary: When everything is peaceful, when everything is quiet, when everything is at peace a new threat rises and one our heroes may not be able to take on by themselves. Help has been sent all they need is a reason to act upon the four words they beleive in Honor, Duty, Courage, Loyalty. This is a Spyro and U.S.E crossover for those of you looking for one.
1. Chapter 1

U.S.E In Avalar. Chapter 1 The Revealing of a new force.

It had been twenty five years since the defeat of Malefor and everything was going well for Spyro and Cynder. With peace having been restored they were able to relax for the most part notice hos said most part since some Warfang residents wanted Spyro or Cynder to bless they're child or do some other thing. It was like a normal day for everyone with Spyro and Cynder outside of Warfang by about twenty miles playing tag little did the dragons know of the new threat that had arisen in Avalar nor did they know of the number of resources sent to help them. This is the tale of a new war that ravaged Avalar.

Spyro POV: I rolled out of the way as Cynder came speeding down at me trying to tag me. "HEY! Spyro stay still." He heard Cynder yell at him. He smirked and stopped in midair only to move to his left as a black and red blur flew past him. "Cynder you move so fast I can hear the wind screaming over your wings." I yelled back at her before landing. "Cynder I'm tired I need a break." I said with a heavy sigh of exhaustion. I watched her land near me with a tired expression. "Should I tell her I Like her? What if she hates me afterwards?" I thought worriedly. I opted to instead lay close to her as we talked.

Cynder POV: I chase after Spyro for a while before he announced he was tired. "Just trying not to get caught." I thought to myself before landing next to him. I felt him move closer to me before settling down. "Oh Spyro if only I knew you heard me and felt the same way. I love you Spyro but I don't want to ruin our friendship." I mentally whimpered at the thought of him hating me after saying those words. I looked at him and noticed him staring at me like he had something on his mind. "Cynder do you ever think of finding a mate?" I was shocked. "You know with a large group of dragons recovered recently there's plenty mates to go around and you'd be picked up by a male for sure." I looked at him confused. It sounded as if he didn't expect to find a mate. "I-I don't know Spyro I haven't given it much thought." I said before turning towards a rustle of bushes to the side of us only to see Spyro do the same on the opposite side of us. Five Wyverns came from one side while four came from another. That's when I noticed they seemed to be working together to kill us. I got up but I was extremely tired and sore from our game. I still managed to get up before I was knocked to the side out of no where only to see Spyro take a full attack from a Wyvern causing him to cry out in pain. "SPYRO NO!" I screamed and tried to help him only to be knocked into the ground by a male Wyvern and he...was...erect. No please no. I heard him chuckle. "Look at my catch boys. Looks like we get to have a little fun with a female. For Thrane though he can have the male since he likes them so much." I looked over at Spyro as he tried to breath out a jet of flame only for it to be blocked by the other Wyvern who closed his mouth and pinned him to the ground. I knew that they would play with me first but then they're next goal would be to mate with me next._"Please someone help us." _I prayed mentally. I couldn't stand up my back legs were sore and one of them was coming for me. I cried harder untl I heard something like 'Make it loud and proud'. I don't who it was nor did I care but I couldn't help but smile when the Wyvern's head exploded. It was all a blur of motion as I saw one silver and three green armor clad being come out of the tree line firing items that shot purple convexity colored bolts. I didn't know who they were but I had been beaten and was on the verge of passing out when the silver one kneeled next to me. I was expecting death or some kind of pain only to hear a voice of pure concern while a five clawed paw began to run over my wounds cleaning them. It stopped and I felt a rubbing on my back which comforted me greatly. "Please don't hurt us." I said worried only for him to explain that he was here to help us. The next thing I knew I was in his arms being carried in a sprint that would make the cheetahs jelous.

Unknown POV: I was on patrol in the forest area of the continent with my battle buddy. It was all quiet until we both heard screams of terror and pain. Me and my soldier rushed as fast as we could to where the sound came from using our Power armor. What we saw was a disgrace. A female dragoness lay in a pool of red which dripped from her cuts which resided in multiple areas. _"OH GOD! HELL NO! NO...NOOOOOOOOO!" _I mentally screamed. "Forest one this is Mountain Spring I have eyes on two dragons they look like they're being beaten and one of them looks in really bad shape. We are engaging hostiles." I said and raised my AR-45 flicking off the safety. "I am a U.S.E soldier. I stare death in the face and beat it back. I am a bringer of justice and a beacon of hope. I will defend the innocent to my dying breath. This is my law this is my eternal order." I said and fired a round into a Wyvern killing it instantly. It's friends looked around confused and scared until I yelled from my postion. "SURRENDER OR YOU WILL BE KILLED!" I yelled in anger. I saw the dragoness look in my direction with amixture of fear, hope, and pain in her eyes. She was bleeding from between her shoulder blades and that about set me off. I saw the Wyverns laugh at my threat. "We will easily find you and kill you. Go and let us enjoy our torturing or maybe you can join." My eyes about exploded before a calm voice came over my comm. "This is recon Pine Tree we have you on thermal we are here to assist you." I nodded my head. "When I say so charge the area and gun down anything wingless. They beat a female and she's bleeding between her wing and shoulder blade area along with several other cuts including her purple friend. I think the purple one might be in critical condition. In and out fast." I said before getting into my rapid attack stance grabbing my dual SMG-75's A.K.A the Snake. "MAKE IT LOUD AND PROUD!" I yelled and charged into the clearing SMG's blazing while my battle brother beside me fired his SR-98AMR Sniper rifle into a Wyvern's chest causing it to explode and leave a severed head and partially destroyed torso to his the ground. I downed two of the Wyverns before I dodge a swipe at my head flipping sideways over it's back as I fired fve rounds of pure Crystalized energy into it's spine causing it to collapse. I heard and explosion to see Pine Tree team rush into the clearing one with a pair of CP-143 Griffin combat pistols barking out rounds in short burst of four while his friend held a SR-98AMR sliding under a Wyvern pushing the four foot barrel into it's chest and pulling the trigger blowing it in half before he slid out covered in red. I dodge to side before as tail went past my head only for the Wyvern to be met with 9.88MM energy rounds in it's skull. I switched out to my BS-67 Battle Shotgun putting it on full auto and unloaded five rounds into four others downing two and killing the other two. I stopped as the last Wyvern fell dead. I motioned for my battle buddy to tend to the purple dragon as I checked the black one. Pine Tree watched over the three injured Wyverns asking questions about who they were, why they did what they did, and who they worked for before placing a energy round in each ones head. I looked at the dragoness as she curled into a ball. "Please don't h-hurt us." She said. I sighed sadly. "I am not her to hurt you. I am here to help you." I said and began to clean of any tissue that had come out or blood until I got cleaned enough to where she wouldn't get infected with a disease. "I'll stop there. I got to get you back to base where a female will clean you up and watch over you. If you want someone else to watch you then that can be arranged. You will be given a small list of people you can choose from so you can choose your base guardian." I said and gently massaged her back. "I'm sorry this happened to you but we'll make sure to find those responsible." I stated with a protective tone. I heard footsteps behind me causing me to turn to the owner. My battle brother sighed. "He'll be okay but it looks like someone took a fucking Blade wing to him. I have him stabilized but he's lost alot of blood so we need to move fast otherwise he'll die." I sighed. "Okay let's go." I looked to the dragoness who had fear in her eyes. I crouched to her level. "Can you walk? If not I'll carry you." I offered gently. I saw her nod her head before I scooped her up in my arms. She was big but I could hold her in my arms. I nodded to my fellow soldiers and together with the two dragons we sprinted full speed towards the base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter four I hope you enjoy it.**

**I am thinking of having Chance's dragon friend become his mate even though she is a spirit as they are in love but I am also thinking about having Sora take him instead. PM me who you think should get him.**

**Please let me know if you have any ideas.**

Sora POV: I had shown them to the place where one of the four Planetary Defenders in the base resided. Their expression was priceless to say the least when they saw them the mouths of both dropped straight down. "Yes they are massive and somehow are extremely quiet for such a large craft. Humanity has come far since it's painful departure from it's home. They plan on going back to reclaim what has been lost but at the same time helping others who are in need of it." I said with a small smile. I don't know why we were to protect humanity but I'm happy we had been assigned to do so. Humanity had gone from a group of violent beings to ones of mercy, compassion, and justice. They were like us in many ways such as the ability to be angered by evil, rage filled when an innocent was hurt, and extremely protective of those they had helped or saved. I smiled at a thought of me and Chance together on a snowy day. My mind then switched to something else entirely of the times I had gone swimming with him and my heart beat slightly quicker as I thought of the kind but fighter like personality with his well toned and muscled body. I shook my head blushing madly at the thoughts. _"What is wrong with me? This is weird and why do I feel different around him now of all times? It must be me wanting to help him, yeah that's it."_ I thought before I felt a tap on my front left shoulder. "Cynder said there are dragons here, may we see them?" I heard the purple on say. I nodded my head to him. "Follow me."

Strike Angel POV: I had finally calmed down as I looked over the pictures of her. "I miss you Fira I really do. I should have told how I felt and I shouldn't have left your back uncovered like I did." I said as tears left my eyes. "Chance she's safe and she loves you as well. She wants you to find another person you can find happiness in. She wants you to move on and be happy." I looked up to see an angel looking at me with a sad smile. "C-can't I see here again?" I asked as I ached inside and shivered. The angel nodded his head and a red and white dragoness appeared in front of him. "Chance I'm so sorry and I should have told you sooner but I didn't. We each have our regrets but you have to move on for our sake. I have always loved you, even from the first time I met you as my rider I knew you to be my rightful mate. You can cling to me but don't take my death as your fault or let yourself be destroyed. Sora deeply cares for you and she's worried about you. I think she's even getting a crush on you but she doesn't know it yet. I am telling you this because I love you and I know you still care for me but you can't kill yourself over what happened. Please enjoy your life for what you have?" I heard her say. I frowned and changed into a form I rarely used anymore, I turned into a silver dragon with a white underbelly. I saw her look at me confused before I gently held her face in my paws and kissed her deeply. I let her go after a few seconds and backed up. Her face was bright red and she was trying to process what had just happened. "I don't just care about you." I said sadly. "I love you Fira and I never told when I had a chance." I said half expecting her to rage next but instead I was tackled by her spiritual self and she returned the kissed full force as she wrapped her wings around me. I felt her pull away with a soft smile. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I smiled as she nuzzled me before she disappeared into mist.

Spyro POV: We were going to see dragons and while I was happy I was worried they would try something on Cynder. I knew she could handle herself but I didn't want her beaten again because I wasn't paying attention or something. As we walked farther into the base the traffic of both humans and Dragons were increasing ever so slightly. I actually saw a gray and blue dragoness kiss a human which was odd in my book but I wasn't the one to judge if they're relationship was alright or not. I also saw humans playing with dragons in certain areas while others playfully chased each other. These humans had a bond with they're dragons which was easily perceptible through how they acted towards another. I even saw a human guarding another dragon's eggs with one they're weapons but when the dragoness returned to the nest we saw her nuzzle the male before he gently slid his hand across her cheek with a smile. I looked at Sora funny and she laughed as we walked away. "Those are dragon riders. Dragons can talk like you can and build structures like you. Some dragon riders fall in love with their dragon and they become mates and always happy ones. It's beautiful really a work of God that these humans are able to change form to be with them and live with them till they die and beyond." I smiled at her words. These humans seemed like a wonderful race that wielded terrible and massive power. I actually felt safe around them because while they had all this power and the ability to take over weaker people and races they didn't. They were guardians of the universe always protecting and lifting up other races in need all the while at they're own expense. They believed that freedom, liberty, pursuit of happiness, and the right to live were basic rights for all living things.

Cynder POV: I saw what Spyro was seeing. A race both powerful and deadly but merciful and kind to others they came across. This race had found them in distress and had taken resources and troops to help them all the while maintaining secrecy. This race was a beautiful race though not in a romantic sense at least not to her. She had seen male and female dragons kissing or hanging out with the humans and only one word could describe they're relationship...harmonious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Explanations and Answers.

**Alright I know the very begining was fast but that was the point. If you don't like it then let me know how I can improve the beginning and I'll try to fix it because in all honesty the beginning makes me sick but I'm having a bit of trouble finding another way that's rarely used. So send me your ideas for the first chapter and I'll revise it using the one I like best.**

**Don't foget to reveiw and comment.**

Spyro POV: I was wondering how long these humans had been here. This base was so well dug in that it was impossible for them to be her for less than a year. "Hey Purple you want to see a World Burner Battleship?" I heard the human ask now know as Star Streak. I looked at him confused before nodding my head. "I wouldn't mind but please call me Spyro." I saw him nod as we split from Cynder and while I still didn't fully trust this human Cynder was usually a good judge of others the only thing that put me on edge about him was that he seemed to be ready for an attack at any moment. I sighed and shook the thoughts from my head.

The Guardians POV: "WHAT?! Cynder and Spyro are missing?!" Terrador screamed.

"This is unacceptable and very problematic. If word gets out he's missing then there will be a mass panic." Cyril stated rather agitated.

"Yesindeediftheydonotshowupsoonwemayhavetofindawaytocalmthepublic." Volteer said rapidly causing the others to look at him confused.

"We need a search party to go look for them. If anything happened then we need to know before things get out of control." Terrador frowned.

"As much as I hate it I'll go grab Hunter, Sparx, Ember, and Flame to look for them. Worst case scenario they are being held captive by rogue apes for ransom." Cyril sighed as he left to gather the group.

Cynder POV: This base was amazing and I don't mean just size wise but also in how it looked. It was the size of a large city under a mountain with a great veiw of the surrounding areas to fight from. These humans knew they're stuff and I was impressed and don't even get me started on the food. IT, WAS, AMAZING! It tasted different but not in a bad way when the sauce made contact with my mouth which got me to stop. Thankfully one of the soldiers told me it was 'God old fashioned American Barbeque' not only that but the soldiers were eating a multitude of different foods including other species which wore the same Star and Stripe emblem the humans had. The soldiers were reletively friendly and kind. I heard one of the soldiers say something about dragon assault teams that had left earlier on scouting missions. I was snapped out of my thoughts as feathered wing brushed my back. "Well you seem happy." I heard Sora say to which I nodded my head in reply. "I don't know how you humans...well beings did it but this U.S.E as you call it being made of 95% humans both military and civilian is just...I don't know what to say. How long have you guys been here anyway?" I saw the she-wolf chuckle. "About three months and yes humans move fast when it comes to many things. The amount of technology they have helps to when they need something done." She said with a smile. "I heard something about dragons. Are there others here?" I asked curious. The she-wolf nodded her head before motioning me to follow. "You can't see them right now though as some of them are preparing for the mission." I tilted my head. "What kind of mission?" I asked curious. She just shrugged. "Beats me. The Sky Commander has reasons for doing things the way he does and it's saved our asses several times." I smiled slightly wow talk about respect. "Come on we need to go catch up with your friend I believe he went to see one of the Batlleships with Star Streak. I think you'll be even more impressed than before."

Spyro POV: "That's huge!" Was all I could say as I stared at the purple and silver floating ship. It had two sets of wings with what looked like blades on them and the weapons on them were massive. Just one of these could level Warfang. I heard my escort laugh. "And she's only the third biggest ship. A Planetary Defender would Dwarf this thing. Okay Spyro I know the U.S.I.S Hell's Chariot is beautiful but she's taken so stop staring." I heard him say laughing. I came out of my trance and glared at him slightly. "You have a good sense of humor for someone who almost saw a well." My eyes teared up slightly. I felt a hand on my shoulder which caused me to look up. The human had removed his helmet and I could see his eyes. They were silver but they spoke one thing to me. 'What happened has happened learn from it and become better.' I smiled sadly at him before lowering my head. The hand moved and I fell into an embrace which could only be described as a hug and while it was foreign it was welcome.

Star Streaker POV: This dragon didn't know what to think about the Battleship and to be honest they have that effect on most unless you've been near one. They are even better to see in action when purple energy arcs from the Ship-Shotguns, Valkery Anti-Air, and other guns. It's like a show of death before it punches you in the gut. Even better was the fact that they were amazingly quiet too which allowed them to get close and use the blades on the wings to shred other ships. I looked at Spyro as I held him close to me. I may not be a father but I know what it's like to feel like you've failed and it's hell to go through. I turned my head when I heard Sora and Cynder enter to see the expression on Sora's face as amusement because I was always Mr 'badass and no emotion'. The dragoness had an exprssion of shock but it was a good shock. I let Spyro go before I placed on my helmet while walking away. "Where are you going?" Sora asked concerned. I frowned. "I need to think just stay with them and don't follow me." I said hiding the hurt in my voice. I left her there looking at me sadly while at the same time confused. I never told anyone what happened except the Sky Commander who swore never to tell anyone. If you want the full story here it goes...I failed to protect someone dear to me and they died for it."

Sora POV: I have never seen Star Streak like that which hurt me inside. Wait why am I getting upset over him? I mean we are the guardians of the human race but we don't get over emotional or attached to them. So why am I so upset over him leaving me here while he was hurting. I sighed as I was getting a migrain and turned to the others. "Yes he has problems, yes he wants to be left alone, and no he wont kill himself." I said knowing what was most likely to come out of they're mouths. The purple one or 'Spyro' spoke. "Is he always like this?" He asked. I sighed sadly. "Not often but he keeps it hidden all the time. I don't know what happened to him but he's never forgiven himself." I said sadly. "So who wants to see the Planetary Defender?" I asked trying to change the subject. They both raised they're paws and I led them on. "A Planetary Defender is a large shp that is ten kilometers long and is responsible for the protecton of planets. It can dish out ten GFF's of Galaxy Fighting Frigates to assist it in combat. It is a weapon of mass destruction but also a beacon of hope." I said as I lead the to the hanger where four of the massive ships were kept. From what I heard about U.S.E fleets they had a hundred ships total and a small army of 500,000 per fleet and that was soldiers alone. I frowned as one thing came into my head. Why am I getting so worked up over Chance?

Star Streak POV: "FUCK!" I screamed before my fist made contact with a wall denting it. My quarters were full of dents where I hit and believe me that's an acheivement. I sighed. "Why do they remind me of her? DAMNIT ALL!" I screamed and threw my desk at a nearby wall. I sighed and finally calmed down. I used to be a dragon rider and she died because of my mistake. I loved her and I never even told her. I cried myself to sleep as I thought about the beautiful blue and white dragoness that I wished was my Soulmate.


End file.
